


One Week Later...

by thewolvesrunwild



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, changing 3rd person limmited pov, methodical descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvesrunwild/pseuds/thewolvesrunwild
Summary: Takes place directly afterputridvodka'sHidden AUbecause I loved that comic/au dearly and also enjoy making people cry.Hanzo does a bad. Genji is fuckin ded. Zenyatta is the opposite of okay.





	One Week Later...

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to state again how much I love putrid's art, and writing, and personality. I don't have the patience to draw comics myself, so I shall give them this instead.

Hanzo couldn't do it. There was no way he could do it.

_“You must show strength in the wake of your father's death. Our enemies will be looking for weaknesses now more than ever. Get your brother in line, or eliminate the problem.”_

This was a test. This had to be a test from the elders. There was no way they actually wanted him to do this.

_“Genji, we need to talk. The elders are displeased by-”_

_“Forget the elders, Anija. I'm not going to be around long enough for them to get their panties in a twist again.”_

_“What, what do you mean?”_

_“I'm heading off to join Zen with the Shambali. I'm waiting a week so the dumb elders don't think they kidnapped me. I'm not stupid, don't worry, Anija.”_

_“Genji! They'll never let that happen! If they find out they'll stop you from leaving or drag you right back!”_

_“No one knows where I'm going! And so unless_ you _tell them, they aren't going to know.”_

_“You have a duty to this clan, Genji! You can't just throw that all away for some fling!”_

_“I told you, I'm serious about Zen!_

_“So you'd choose him over your own family?”_

Maybe if he just talked to Genji. Again... Make him see reason.

_"_ Family _?! What family do I have left to choose from? Don't pretend you want me here,_ Hanzo _. Dad was the only one who cared and he's gone now, so what reason do I have to stay? Hell, you can finally be the only child. The elders will probably pretend I was never born.”_

Genji had to be right about the elders. There was no way they actually meant for Hanzo to- Genji disappearing off to Nepal to join the Shambali was probably enough for them.

_“Genji is being... difficult. Perhaps banishment would be the best option.”_

_“No, Hanzo. If your brother leaves the clan it will only be a matter of time before our enemies find him and exploit that weakness. This will be handled by you. Now.”_

He knew they were right. He knew the elders were right and that letting Genji go would be the end of the clan. If Hanzo didn't stop him for going, the elders would just send an assassin after him who would- This had to be done by Hanzo. He promised his father that he would protect Genji from the elders.

 

Genji was kneeling in front of the family memorial when Hanzo arrived. He wore civilian clothes, and there was a packed suitcase by his feet.

_It's better this way._ Hanzo told himself. _It's better that it's me and not one of the clan assassins._

“Come to say goodbye, Anija? I was just paying my respects to Father before leaving.”

Hanzo’s steps did not falter as he continued towards his younger brother. His sword was already drawn. There would be no sound to warn the younger Shimada. A swift cut to the back, severing the spinal cord. Followed by a cut to the dominant arm, the right in this case, in the event that the spinal cord remains undamaged. The back tendons of the legs are then severed as well. If the assassin was feeling generous, they would then make a stab through the heart. The victim would die quickly therefore afterwards, and all would know that it was the Shimada Clan and desired their death enough to make it so. Hanzo tightened his grip on his sword, and made the first blow.

 

Genji screamed as the blade tore through his back. The pain was already unbearable as he fell to the floor. His head landed sideways and he stared up in dismay at his brother's form. As the sword sliced through his right arm, Genji knew his fate was sealed. He had underestimated the amount of hatred that the clan elders held for him, as well as their mental hold on his brother.

“A-anijaaAAHHHHH!”

Genji's plead was cut off as the third blow was delivered.

Genji trembled in pain, waiting for the stab through his heart that would end his life. But it never came. Maybe Hanzo really did hate him then, if he was leaving him to bleed out. As Genji lay dying, his final thoughts were that of regret. _Zenyatta was wrong._ They weren't going to see each other again.

 

Neither brother noticed the two men who came in moments later. Though both were there to recover information to use in taking down the Shimada Clan, they wasted no time in stabilizing the dying brother and taking him with them.

“Why would an assassin just leave 'im alive like that?” The shorter of the two men asked, as they neared their mobile base.

“This wasn't just any assassin. This was someone from the Shimada Clan. Letting him bleed out was probably a part of the punishment,” the older one answered.

They reached the base and the lead medic was waiting at the door for them.

“I've set up a table,” she said. “Bring him this way.”

The two followed her inside.

 

“Zenyatta, please pay attention.”

Zenyatta quickly looked back at his teacher. “Sorry.”

Mondatta sighed and set aside his reading. His pupil had been distracted since they left Japan almost two weeks ago. He knew it was because of Genji Shimada, but he hadn't expected the distraction to be so great. The two texting nonstop had been irritating, but Zenyatta would place his phone on silent when his full attention was needed. Now that Mondatta thought about it, he hadn't seen Zenyatta texting in the past few days. He hoped the Shimada boy hadn't broken his pupil's heart already. He had hoped the distance would cause a mutual rift between them and they would separate naturally, rather than painfully.

Since Zenyatta was distracted, Mondatta turned instead to his email. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. There was an email regarding the Shimada Clan.

 

Zenyatta’s head snapped up at his teacher's shocked gasp.

“Master?”

“I'm very sorry, Zenyatta.” Zenyatta couldn't read the look on Mondatta’s face.

“What? What is it?”

Mondatta wordlessly turned the monitor towards him, and Zenyatta leaned forward in his seat to read the email that was open.

Tears welled up in his eyes, as he frantically searched the page for some indication that the words he was reading were false. There had to be some mistake. He felt Mondatta's hand on his shoulder, and it was the only thing that felt real. He felt like all his systems were shutting down one by one. Despair washed over him as the words repeated in a loop inside his head.

_Both Shimada brothers were killed in a fire that consumed the entirety of the south wing of the Shimada estate._

_Both Shimada brothers._

_Killed._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this kinda being all over the place. I tried to make it clear when I was shifting time and pov. I might write a small reunion piece for Genji and Zenyatta, but right now I just haven't settled on the way that I want it to go down.


End file.
